


[Vid] Believer

by alpheratz



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Manpain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: "...the soul does violence to itself when it turns away from any man, or even moves towards him with the intention of injuring, such as are the souls of those who are angry." - Marcus AureliusA James Flint fanvid.





	[Vid] Believer

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to yunitsa, corbae, bironic, and many other friends for betaing and cheerleading. 
> 
> Please see end notes for content notes if you prefer to be warned.

Music: Imagine Dragons - Believer

On Vimeo: 

password: believer

On Youtube:

[Tumblr reblog link](http://alpha-andromedae.tumblr.com/post/176134151054/the-soul-does-violence-to-itself-when-it-turns)

[Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3d8br8kon6mj71e/alpheratz-Believer.m4v?dl=0) (.m4v, 149 Mb, 1080p)

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: violence, murder, blood.


End file.
